


locker room

by hyuckren



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Basketball AU, M/M, basketball player!jaemin, kinda making out
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckren/pseuds/hyuckren
Summary: Jaemin não sabia – ou só não percebia – que precisava de uma pequena motivação antes de entrar em jogo.





	locker room

**Author's Note:**

> mais um cenário graças a todo santo ato que nct dream faz... 
> 
> espero que gostem! <3

O capitão do time de basquete daquela pequena – ou não tão pequena – escola passava a mão por seus cabelos de uma forma um tanto nervosa. Cada fio que caia sobre a testa de Jaemin parecia bagunçar-se ainda mais, mesmo que a intenção do garoto tivesse sido, justamente, o contrário.

Estavam na reta final do campeonato de sua região, seu time havia ganhado todas as partidas, não tiveram um empate sequer. Nenhum saldo de pontos foi necessário para seu time conseguir vencer algum jogo, sempre ganharam por diferenças arrasadoras, afinal, esse era o especial daquele time, difícil era fazer com que eles perdessem.

Por incrível que pareça, porém, Jaemin estava nervoso. Mais nervoso que nunca, para falar a verdade. Não sabia se era devido ao fato de estarem na final ou se era nervosismo antes do início de qualquer partida, talvez até pudesse ser os dois. Ele sentia como se o seu próprio estômago tivesse o comendo por dentro, já não eram borboletas na barriga, muito menos um simples friozinho. Parecia que toda uma espécie de borboletas estava dançando dentro de sua barriga. Jaemin estava completamente nervoso e ele não fazia ideia do porquê.

O time sempre se reunia no vestiário antes de qualquer partida para conversarem um pouco, de uma forma que a tensão não se tornasse _tão_ presente naquele local, e passaram o plano da partida. Não foi diferente naquele encontro. Por ser o capitão, tentava não demonstrar nervosismo na frente de seu time, pois acreditava que pelo menos uma figura presente naquele local deveria manter-se sempre de cabeça erguida, passando confiança e dando apoio à equipe. Mas, ao pedir um tempo sozinho, como sempre fazia minutos antes de entrar em jogo, Jaemin sentiu que não estava tão confiante assim. Não estava se sentindo insuficiente, muito menos incapaz, mas a confiança, que tanto possuía, parecia esvair-se aos poucos.

Não bastava colocar em sua mente que eles batalharam bastante para chegar onde estavam, não bastava repetir a si mesmo todas as estratégias que o treinador os passou, mesmo que soubesse até de trás para frente. Jaemin sentia que algo estava faltando para que ele pudesse entrar em jogo com a cabeça erguida e mais confiante que nunca.

O ato de passar as mãos em seus cabelos não estava mais fazendo efeito, desistiu de tentar colocar suas madeixas no lugar, não era muito necessário, de qualquer forma. Sua mão desceu de seus fios até seus olhos, massageando suas têmporas, ainda com o intuito de acalmar um certo órgão em seu corpo, que, no momento, estava começando a bater um pouco descompassado. Sentiu sua voz entalar na garganta, queria ser capaz de gritar. Sentia que apenas gritar até sua voz não se fazer mais presente, durante longos dias, era a única solução.

Levantou-se, chutando um dos armários, mesmo sabendo que de nada adiantaria. Riu com ironia e desdém, repetindo palavras de coragem para si mesmo.

“Está tudo bem aí, capitão?” A voz mais bonita, que os seres humanos já tiveram o prazer de ouvir, na concepção de Jaemin, tomou conta daquele local. Queria ter sorrido ao virar e dar de encontro com o rosto do responsável pelo jornal do colégio, mas a expressão ainda preocupada não conseguiu escapar de seu rosto.

Jisung deposita sua mochila no enorme – e um pouco irrelevante, para Park – banco, localizado no meio daquele cômodo, e segue em direção a Jaemin.

Mesmo que o outro expressasse nervosismo apenas com o olhar, Jisung não deixou de sorrir para o garoto. Estava um pouco preocupado ao encontrar o moreno daquele jeito – que, até então, nunca demonstrado – mas não quis deixar o outro pior que já estava. Sabia que Jaemin se sentiria mal por deixar Jisung preocupado, o que não fazia sentido, visto que era normal preocupa-se com pessoas que nos importamos, porém Jisung deixava isso passar. Jaemin incluía-se na porcentagem de jovens que não conseguia ser extremamente atraente e inteligente ao mesmo tempo. Tinha certeza que podia contar uns cinco neurônios a menos em Jaemin, mas, para Park, isso que o tornava especial.

“O que aconteceu?” Cada passo que dava para se aproximar do moreno era como se Jaemin estivesse mais próximo de desabar, mas sabia que isso não aconteceria. Estava lidando com o ser mais orgulhoso daquela escola. “Nunca te vi desse jeito.”

O mais velho entre eles também queria saber o que estava acontecendo. “Acho que é porque essa é a minha primeira final como capitão do time.” Pensou em uma resposta rápida e talvez esse tenha sido o real motivo, apesar de tudo. “Eu estou acostumado com a pressão, mas parece que está caindo sobre minha cabeça de uma forma diferente.” Jisung para em sua frente, cruzando os braços enquanto esperava o moreno terminar aquela frase. “Acho que mil vezes pior, Sungie.”

O jornalista – amador, mas ainda com o direito de chama-lo assim – ri da última palavra. Era engraçado o fato de Jaemin só o chamar pelo apelido quando estava nervoso com alguma coisa. Gostava da maneira que aquela palavra saia da boca de Jaemin, visto que o garoto conseguia deixá-la ainda melhor ao pronunciar algumas palavras com sua mania – extremamente adorável, por sinal – de deixar seus lábios no formato de um biquinho.

“Você sabe que nunca vou me cansar de dizer que você é o melhor jogador de basquete que já pisou na Terra, não sabe?” O mais novo leva suas mãos aos cabelos de Jaemin, acariciando-os ao mesmo tempo que tentava arrumá-los. Mesmo que Jaemin tenha abaixado o olhar, ele ainda consegue arrancar um sorriso de seus lábios. “Porque você é o melhor jogador de basquete que já pisou na Terra,” o mais velho tenta se pronunciar, mas é interrompido. “E nem ouse falar que é Stephen Curry.”

A risada de Jaemin faz-se presente no vestiário. “Zhong Chenle ainda existe.” O capitão continuou sorrindo, pois sabia que se o outro jogador ouvisse aquilo, provavelmente se gabaria para sempre.

Jisung passa seus braços por volta do pescoço do mais velho, fazendo o mesmo que antes, mas agora nos fios na parte de trás de seu pescoço. O moreno deposita suas mãos na cintura de Park, puxando-o para si de modo que seus corpos estejam unidos. A forma com que Jaemin o segurava pela cintura o tirou um pouco daquela realidade, assim como todos os toques de Jaemin, em seu corpo, faziam.

Um sorriso sacana era perceptível nos lábios do mais velho e Jisung não conseguia fazer outra coisa senão observá-lo. “Não diga isso a ele, mas você continua sendo o melhor.” Ele aproxima o nariz ao de Jaemin, roçando brevemente e levantando o olhar para focar nos olhos de Jaemin. O mais velho podia jurar que o olhar de Jisung tinha capacidade de ler seus pensamentos através daquele simples ato. Ele sente Park juntar ainda mais seu corpo ao dele e, de repente, a ventilação daquele vestiário parecia ter acabado.

“Eu tenho certeza que vocês farão um jogo incrível,” àquele ponto, Jaemin só conseguia olhar a movimentação dos lábios do jornalista. Eles se moviam de uma forma tão atraente, o capitão tinha a certeza que sentiria-se tão fixado ao beijo de Jisung assim como estava em relação aos seus lábios. “Tenho certeza, também, que vocês levarão aquele troféu para casa.”

Park aproxima sua boca à de Jaemin, deixando sua língua lamber, levemente, o lábio superior do mais velho, em seguida, depositando um selar naquele local, mas recuando quando o moreno leva a cabeça um pouco à frente, na tentativa de capturar os lábios do mais novo e aprofundar o beijo, e, por fim, separando-se de Jaemin.

Ele pega sua mochila e a coloca nas costas, preparando para sair do local. “Tenho tanta certeza que vocês ganharão o jogo como tenho a certeza que _isso_ é apenas o começo do que você receberá quando ganharem.” Ao terminar a frase, ele pisca, brevemente, para Jaemin, que sorri ao observar Jisung retirar-se daquele vestiário.

Passou, por uma última vez, a mão em seus cabelos, antes de fazer o mesmo que Jisung e ir em direção à quadra. O capitão daquele time não precisou de uma motivação melhor para entrar em jogo. Jaemin nunca quis _tanto_ ganhar uma partida como naquele momento.

Sabia que sairia dali com duas conquistas, afinal.


End file.
